


My Very Own Steve Rogers (costume)

by tripperfunster



Category: Avengers, captain america movie
Genre: Cosplay, Costume, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripperfunster/pseuds/tripperfunster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 9yo son wanted me to make him a Captain America costume.  So.  Much.  Fun!  This is him looking 'heroic'. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Very Own Steve Rogers (costume)




End file.
